Displays built from mechanical light modulators are an attractive alternative to displays based on liquid crystal technology. Mechanical light modulators are fast enough to display video content with good viewing angles and with a wide range of color and grey scale. Mechanical light modulators have been successful in projection display applications. Direct-view displays using mechanical light modulators have not yet demonstrated sufficiently attractive combinations of brightness and low power.
In contrast to projection displays in which switching circuitry and light modulators can be built on relatively small die cut from silicon substrates, most direct-view displays require the fabrication of light modulators on much larger substrates. In addition, in many cases, particularly for backlit direct view displays, both the control circuitry and the light modulators are preferably formed on transparent substrates. As a result, many typical semiconductor manufacturing processes are inapplicable, and switching circuits often need to be re-designed accordingly. A need remains for MEMS direct-view displays that incorporate display processes in conjunction with switching circuitry that yield detailed images along with rich levels of grayscale and contrast.